VPBE
complete relaunch. * Legendary skin: * Hexakill: Twisted Treeline edition * Numerous champions had their textures recolored * Numerous upgraded splash artworks Summoner Rift Visual Upgrade Current Status: Unavailable |Latest = September 29, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. Preseason 2015 Forecast :Riot will be pushing a lot of '''HIGHLY EXPERIMENTAL' changes onto the PBE over the next few weeks - some of which will be very disruptive. In addition to being experimental - some of the content isn't fully baked and will be using old/existing assets as placeholders. '' * Strategic diversity - seems vague, but Riot's planning to better support alternate strategies (including deathmatch, split pushing, sieging, objective control, etc). This not only includes making them more viable as a means to victory - but also enabling counteractions (currently it feels like there's not much you can really do against splitpushing unless you happened to have taken teleport before the game started). ** Tweaks to towers ** New jungle camp, tweaked spawn timers, difficulty, items, gold/exp, rewards ** Items - more powerful actives that are more situational ** Stats per level, death timers, how health/mana regen works More to come. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following ward skins have been added: 2014 Championship Ward.png|2014 Championship Ward PVP.net * Pando Media Booster has not been in-use for a while and Riot plans to implement their own peer-to-peer technology in the future. Most players will uninstall Pando Media Boost at some point when troubleshooting problems, as it is one of the first steps Riot suggests - but the client will now detect if it is installed and recommend/grant players the option to uninstall it. For players who need Pando Media Booster for other games, there is a "Do Not Ask Again" button. Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. Featured Game Mode ;Hexakill: Twisted Treeline *Gold and experience gain significantly increased to compensate 12 players on a 6 player map. *Controlling both altars will also grant a buff to your minions (bonus health and damage). *Minions now scale higher and faster. League of Legends VPBE ;Ward Pings *Assets for "Friendly Ward here" and "Enemy Ward here" pings have been added, but are not yet implemented. ;Settings *Ambient sounds and Ping volume can now be controlled separately. *"Character Inking" can now be disabled, to improve performance (the black outline that appears around champions). Summoner's Rift VU Hide= |-| Show= ;General * Complete visual overhaul to field, map, minions and monsters. * Purple Team changed to Red Team. * Cleaned up a lot of the terrain (so that the widths of the visuals match the width of the mesh). ** This is particularly noticeable in Red's jungle. * Fog of war upgrade - fog is darker and the fade between fog and non-fog is now more abrupt/crisp (it's not a gradual fade). * General bug fixes. * Camera angle adjusted to be more similar to Howling Abyss (higher angled, less perspective). ** This should make the difference between playing up and down less significant. * Large and epic monsters now show their current health value above their health bar. * Bottom and top lane brushes are now centered between their respective towers (previously off-centered by ~450 units). * Ambient critters have been added the map. * New minion and monster icons. * Inhibitors now have a respawn indicator on their model (similar to Twisted Treeline altars). Baron NashorSquare.png|Baron Nashor DragonSquare.png|Dragon Blue SentinelSquare.png|Blue Sentinel SentrySquare.png|Sentries Red BramblebackSquare.png|Red Brambleback CinderlingSquare.png|Cinderlings GrompSquare.png|Gromp Greater Murk WolfSquare.png|Greater Murk Wolf Murk WolfSquare.png|Lesser Murk Wolves Crimson RazorbeakSquare.png|Crimson Razorbeak RazorbeakSquare.png|Lesser Razorbeaks Ancient KrugSquare.png|Ancient Krug KrugSquare.png|Krug Red Caster MinionSquare.png|Red Caster Red Melee MinionSquare.png|Red Melee Red Super MinionSquare.png|Red Super Red Cannon MinionSquare.png|Red Cannon Blue Caster MinionSquare.png|Blue Caster Blue Melee MinionSquare.png|Blue Melee Blue Super MinionSquare.png|Blue Super Blue Cannon MinionSquare.png|Blue Cannon ;Jungle * The and its companions have been replaced with the golem and two monolithic . * The and have been replaced by the and , respectively. * The have been replaced with bird-like , led by a . * The has been replaced with the , a walrus-frog hybrid. * The camp is now inhabited by the , a fiery ent-like creature, and two . Baron Nashor VU.jpg| himself. Dragon VU.jpg|The , awaiting challengers. Blue Sentinel.jpg|The and its . Red Brambleback.jpg|The and its . Gromp.jpg|The solitary . Murk Wolves.jpg|A , with two . Razorbeaks.jpg|A pack of , led by an . Krugs.jpg|The stalwart and . ; * When Dragon first takes flight, he knocks back surrounding enemies. * Dragon's basic attacks are similar to , except that trail follows a specific target (can be curvy). * Every third attack is ground-targeted ball of fire that deals damage in an off-centered explosion upon hitting the floor. Targets outside of the point of impact take only 50% damage. ; * When Baron spawns, he knocks back surrounding units, wards and targetable traps. He retains his ability to knock back wards and traps while alive. * Whenever Baron damages an enemy he applies a number of Corrosion stacks, which reduces armor and magic resist by 0.5 per stack. Basic attacks apply 1 stack. * He has the ability to reduce his attacker's attack damage by 50%, but this is only used on physical attackers. * New abilities: *# Baron Nashor rears back and then spits a number of balls of acid at multiple target locations, damaging enemies and leaving multiple persistent areas for a short duration that deals periodic damage and rapidly applies Corrosion stacks. This is ability is used on melee ranged attackers. *# A wide -like attack that damages everyone it hits and rapidly applies lots of Corrosion stacks. This ability is used on ranged attackers. *# Baron slams his claws into the target location, dealing damage and briefly knocking back enemies hit. This is ability is used on attackers in melee range. Will be used to interrupt channels. *# A tentacle erupts from the ground at the target location, dealing damage and knocking up enemies hit. This ability is used on ranged attackers. Will be used to interrupt channels. *# Summons spikes of impassible terrain starting behind him and gradually fanning out both clockwise and counterclockwise, shunting enemies to the front half of his pit damaging enemies they hit. Champions ; * **No longer grants armor and magic resist. **Now grants % bonus movement speed, which decays over 1 second. ; * **Now has an indicator for the range of the explosion. ; *Stats **Base attack damage increased to from . **Base armor increased to 19 from 17. **Base mp/5 increased to from . **Mp/5 per level increased to from . ; * Slight texture upgrade to classic, Rusty, Goalkeeper, Boom Boom, Piltover Customs and Definitely Not Blitzcrank. ; *Slight texture upgrade to classic, Apocalyptic, Vandal and Cryocore Brand. ; * New splash art. ; * **Now briefly reveals enemies hit. ; *Noticeable texture upgrade to classic, Shadow, Masquerade and Tango Evelynn. ; * **Attack speed buff duration increased to 6 seconds from 5 seconds. * **AD ratio increased to from . ; * **Damage is now dealt per second to the entire area, instead of per cannonball. **Duration increased to 7 seconds from 6 seconds. ***There is now a maximum potential damage of , changed from anything between 0 and based on RNG. **Cooldown changed to seconds from seconds. ; *Slight texture upgrade to Hired Gun Graves. ; * ** Damage changed to from . ; *New splash art. ; *New splash art. ; * **Mana cost increased to from 0 at all ranks. ; *Noticeable texture upgrade to classic, Frozen Terror, Void and Haunting Nocturne. *Significant texture upgrade to Ravager Nocturne. ; *Slight texture upgrade to classic, Glacial, Forsaken and Brolaf. ; *General **Complete visual upgrade across all skins. **New voice over. **New lore. **New abilities, icon, animations and visual effects. *Stats **AD changed to 53 (+4) from (+ ). **Health changed to 420 (+70) from 403 (+104) **Mana per level increased to 45 from 40. **Attack speed changed to (+ %) from (+ ). **Armor reduced to 18 (+3) from (+ ). **Health regen changed to (+1) from (+ ). **Mana regen increased to 7 (+ ) from (+ ). * (I) **Upon taking lethal damage, Sion will reanimate himself to full health for a short duration. While reanimated, Sion's health will rapidly decay but he gains massive bonus attack speed, 100% lifesteal and deals bonus damage on his attacks equal to (max 75 bonus damage against monsters). Additionally, his abilities are replaced with Death Surge, which grants him a burst of movement speed. * (Q) ** Sion begins channeling, increasing the damage of Decimating Smash over the next 2 seconds. If Sion charges for at least 1 second, Decimating Smash will also knock up and stun enemies hit with the duration increasing based for between and seconds (based on the duration of the channel). ** Sion smashes his axe into the ground, dealing between and physical damage to all enemies in a square area (deals only 60% damage to lane minions). Enemies hit are briefly slowed. **Cost: mana **Cooldown: * (W) ** Sion gains 2 bonus health whenever he kills a unit (8 for large units and champion kills/assists). ** Sion shields himself from up to damage for 6 seconds. After 2 seconds, if the shield holds, Sion can reactivate it to deal magic damage to surrounding enemies. Bonus damage from the target's maximum health is capped at 400 against minions and monsters. **Cost: mana **Cooldown: 13 seconds * (E) ** Sion roars in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first target hit, as well as slowing it by % and reducing its armor by 20% for seconds. If the target is not a champion, it will be knocked back - dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through and slowing them for the same amount. **Cost: 25 mana **Cooldown: * ® ** Sion charges in the target direction for the next 8 seconds, during which he cannot cast abilities nor attack but is immune all to crowd control effects. Sion's trajectory will slowly update toward the mouse cursor over the duration. When Sion collides with an enemy champion or wall, he deals physical damage and slows all enemies in a large area by % for 3 seconds. Enemies hit directly are also knocked up for seconds. The damage increases to and the knockup duration to seconds over the first few seconds of the charge. **Cost: 100 mana **Cooldown: ; *General **Attack speed per level reduced to % from 4%. * **Attack speed increased to % from %. **Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7 seconds. ; *Fixed SKT T1's logo on cloak. ; *Voice Over **Two new quotes have appeared in the game files for Underworld Wukong. The quotes are not thematically related to the skin and are currently unused in-game, and as such were likely added in error during the process of applying the voice filter to his existing quotes — the filter was added to every quote in his voice database (even unused ones) and everything was shipped without checking. ; *Base health reduced to 380 from 430. *Base movement speed reduced to 340 from 350. Items ; *Can now be used on allied turrets - granting them bonus attack speed. * Builds up to % bonus attack speed over 2 seconds while near turrets. ; *Cold Steel attack speed slow increased to 15% from 10%. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells :Nothing to report. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Gameplay update ; *General **Improvements to level 1 attack speed, mana regeneration, etc, that is making his low levels feel rough unnecessarily. * **Fixed a bug where tower ruins were targetable by allies (such as Safeguard). * **Reduced the targeting reticule to better match the actual range. * **Fixed a bug where the soldiers sometimes wouldn't attack, or would attack but deal no damage. **Fixed a bug where attack-moving would sometimes cause Azir to attack rather than his soldiers (even at maximum soldier range). **Fixed a bug where attack-moving near a tower ruin would sometimes trigger Disc of the Sun. **Improved Azir's attack timing to be more responsive, particularly when using his soldiers. * **Improved the auto-targeting of soldiers near the cursor. * **Fixed a bug where the knockback caused by the charge wasn't applying crowd control, meaning people could activate skills while being carried. ; * Innate ** Experimental new defensive passive. ; * ** Buffs changed/added to suit the new jungle monsters. ; , and * Rename to suit the new jungle monsters. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed